25 Questions
by Barachi
Summary: Just a bunch of questions I've been thinking about while I was reading fanfics. Yes, I'm aware it's offending and yes, I know it's hypocritical of me but please read and review. Rated for cussing


So, I've been avoiding my other stories and I apoligize but it seems like all the fire has gone from them. Instead I'll give you this insightful, and probably a little insulting to a few of you, one shot.

I was reading a certain, unmentioned fanfiction just a few minutes ago and came up with a few questions that have been nagging me for quite some time now.

* * *

_**Yusuke**_

1. Why are there more Fanfics for Yusuke/Kurama than Yusuke/Keiko when he actually loves Keiko in the series?

2. Why would him suddenly turning demon change his sexual preferences?

_**Kurama**_

1. Why does everyone consider Kurama girly when the only girly aspect about him that he can change is his long hair? (it's not his fault he's got such feminine looks as a human)

2. Why is Kurama/Hiei pairing more popular than anything on this site? (they don't even actually show any kind of relationship in either the manga or the anime, though Kurama did actually say that he didn't "like Hiei that way")

3. How did anyone come up with the consept that Yoko made out with every girl he set his eyes on?

4. Who ever said if he was a virgin or not in his human form?

5. Why does everyone seem to think that just because Kurama transformed into his demon form without the Fruit of the Past Lives that he can change whenever he wants too? (every time he does, he's either near or in makai)

6. Who ever said that Kurama's room was full of plants?

7. Why don't people seem to realize that Yoko was far over one thousand years old? (if you think about it, he met Yomi when he was around one thousand and had time to "get bored" become an accomplished thief and build up his own group of bandits)

8. How was it ever thought that Kurama had a relationship with either Yomi or Kuronue? (just because he cared didn't mean he had to be in love with them)

9. How does everyone think Kurama is a screamer during sex when he never raises his voice?

10. Why does he always seem either emo or terrified when Karasu's in the same story? (Kurama was never actually said to be scared of Karasu, the only time he jumped around Karasu was when he just appeared behind him and put his hands on him, you would have jumped too, don't even try to deny it)

11. How does Kurama end up pregnant? (face it, Kurama's a male, pure and simple, I don't care where you're from but it is physically impossible for either a human or a fox to be a hermaphrodite, every sexual organ we possess, whether guy or girl, is the same, if enlarged a bit from either testosterone or estrogen. Kurama _can't _have a baby, he doesn't have any eggs to connect with a sperm cell)

_**Hiei**_

1. How did it _ever_ come about that Hiei like "sweet snow"?

2. We all know that he loves Yukina but how did he end up watching her constantly?

3. Why is every story have to have Hiei entering through a window? (he never, in either the manga or the anime, comes through or leaves through a window except for the one time when he and Kurama first met in the manga where he left through the window. That was one event totally blown out of preportion, along with his need to sit on window sills)

4. Who said that Hiei was ever held a grudge against Kurama for blocking him from killing Yusuke? (nobody ever said that demons were all that loyal, and I'm sure he realized, after a bit of fuming, that Kurama saved his life. If he'd killed Yusuke Koenma would have had him killed)

5. What indication is there that Hiei ever loved Kurama? (or any of the people in the series, outside of Yukina, of course)

6. How could Hiei get pregnant? (for the same reasons Kurama couldn't get pregnant, even if he was born from a species of demons that was completely female. It's amazing what one little chromosome can do for you)

7. Where did Hiei's recurring claustrophobia come from?

8. How did he form a romantic relationship to Mukuro when most of the time in her castle he spent in her dungeon?

9. Why does everyone think that Hiei cries tear gems? (he is half fire demon, he's got a fifty-fifty chance of producing them or not)

10. How the hell did anyone ever come up with Hiei/Yukina? (that's just wrong, Hiei would _never_ do something like that with Yukina)

**_Kuwabara_**

Not much to say about him, no offense, he's not exactly my favorite character.

_**Random Characters**_

1. How did Karasu end up so obsessed and "in love" with Kurama?

2. Why does _everybody_ seem to hate Kazuya? (what did he ever do, he's shown once and suddenly everybody's saying he's raping or hurting Kurama or hates him because he's got long hair)

* * *

I'll leave my ranting at that.

I'm sure somebody, or a lot of somebodys, will be offended by this and I'm well aware of how hypocritical I am being by writing this but I just had to get it out of my system.

Please review. If you flame me I'll either ignore or laugh at you, I warned you at the beginning that it was offending. It's not like you've never thought about even one of those questions at one point or another.


End file.
